Let It All Begin
by AtLoLevad
Summary: The birth of Alex and Jo's first baby is not an easy thing


"I hate bed rest," Jo whined as she watched Alex get dressed for the day. "Evil Spawn Jr. is causing me problems before he even gets here.

"You," Alex tugged his shirt over his head and laughed, "need to stop calling Yang in the middle of the night."

He jumped into his boots and ran a hand through his hair.

"But," Jo protested, "Baby keeps me awake..."

"And since Zurich is nine hours ahead, Cristina is the only one awake," Alex finished her sentence. "I know that, but she knows too much."

"But Past Alex stories are my favorite," Jo grinned, looking at him over the swell of her stomach.

Alex strode over to the side of the bed and pressed a kiss to Jo's lips, "Stop calling Yang. And don't get up unless it's a fast bathroom break."

Jo caught his wrist as he moved away, "Aleeeeex, please stay? I'm so bored."

She tugged on his wrist and Alex sunk to sit on the mattress.

"Hey, you know I'd love to stay," Alex said, twisting his fingers with Jo's, "But I have surgeries scheduled."

"Let Robbins handle them," Jo pouted, knowing she was entering childish territory. But their baby was pressing on her bladder and kicking her ribs and she had been confined to a bed for the last month of her pregnancy, of which she still had two weeks left, and she just wanted to cuddle with Alex.

Alex just puffed his chest and grinned, "You know those kids like me best. What would they say if I left them with Arizona?"

Jo wrinkled her nose, "You're too cocky. Just leave me then."

Alex grinned and kissed her again.

"When I get back, I'll take you on a nice stroll around the living room."

"Ooh, wow," Jo rolled her eyes, voice dripping in sarcasm, "A stroll around the living room. You really know how to woo a girl, Karev."

"Two things," Alex said, holding up his index and middle fingers as he walked towards the front door, "One, you're no girl. You're like the freakin' Hulk. And two, I don't have to woo you, you're my wife."

He laughed as a pillow from their bed hit his back.

"Now you're just down one," he said, picking it up and holding it under his arm.

Jo looked around her and gestured to the four pillows that were still on the bed, "I think I'm good."

He tossed the pillow back on the bed nonetheless, "I'll when I can, okay?"

Jo nodded, "Fine. Go be a superhero to those kids."

Alex was halfway out the door when Jo called out, "Alex?"

"Yeah?" he stuck his head back inside the loft.

Jo grinned, "Can you give me a quick back rub before you leave?"

"Sure," he laughed, closing the door behind him and taking a few long strides to be at Jo's side, "Roll over. Carefully!"

Jo happily complied and sighed in relief as Alex's hand massaged at her lower back, "That feels so good."

He leaned down to kiss her shoulder, "You're sure everything feels okay?"

Jo's eyelids had fluttered shut, "Mmhm. I'm just gonna nap all day and watch trashy talk shows. Don't worry. Everything is fine."

* * *

"Two weeks," Arizona grinned as she and Alex scrubbed in, "Getting excited, Daddy?"

Alex tried to control his smile, but failed.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just ready for the kid to be here. Not to mention, Jo's driving me crazy with the bed rest."

Arizona laughed, "Yeah, I can imagine. I felt bad for her."

"As long as she can get back up after the baby's here, she'll be fine," Alex's words came out muffled as he tied on his facemask.

"She'll be fine then," Arizona said, tying on her own mask, "You ready to save some lives?"

Alex smirked under his mask, "Born ready."

He followed Arizona into the OR, ready to start his second surgery of the day.

* * *

"What the hell, man?" Alex snapped as DeLuca dragged him out of the OR later that afternoon, "I was in the middle of something."

DeLuca grimaced, "I know, but Dr. Robbins told me to page you."

"Dr. Robbins knows I'm in the middle of a surgery," Alex scowled, mocking the intern.

"She said it was an emergency," DeLuca shrugged, not knowing exactly what the emergency actually was.

"Fine," Alex sighed, "Where is she?"

"Room 618," DeLuca said, pointing down the hall.

"Yeah, DeLuca," Alex rolled his eyes, "I know where room 618 is."

He jogged down the hallway, tugging off his surgical cap as he went.

"I was in the middle of surgery, Robbins," he said, sliding to a stop in the doorway, "This better be a real emergency."

"Hi," Jo gave a sheepish little wave from the bed.

Alex's mouth fell open and he was speechless for a minute, "Jo? What the hell are you doing here?"

Arizona stepped in front of Alex with her hands up, palms out, "Don't worry. Jo did the right thing calling for an ambulance."

"An ambulance?" Alex's eyes bulged, and he sidestepped Arizona to bolt next to the bed.

Jo nodded, "I, uh, got up..."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "You're not supposed to."

"Calm down," Jo patted his bicep, "I had to pee. Anyway, I saw a little blood and I freaked a little."

Alex's head snapped to the side to look at Arizona, "Are they okay?"

Arizona nodded, "Alex, Jo had a placental abruption, you knew this could happen. She and the baby will be fine."

Jo squeezed Alex's fingers and smiled up at him when he looked down at her. He managed a strangled smile back.

"Jo," Arizona turned to the other doctor, "We're going to have to do a C-section today, though. I don't want to give the placenta more time to tear."

"I get it," Jo nodded, "You're going to do it?"

"Of course she's going to do it," Alex cut in, "Who else am I supposed to trust at Seattle Grace Mercy Death?"

"Haven't heard it called that in a while," Arizona commented with a wry twitch of her lips.

"Yeah, cause I haven't had to trust the lives of my wife and kid to it," Alex shook his head.

Jo scowled, "You know I'm sitting right here, right? I don't like being talked about like I'm not around."

"Sorry," Alex brushed his hand over the top of Jo's head, "You ready to meet our baby?"

Her eyes watery and one hand stroking circles over her stomach, Jo nodded, "Yeah. I think so."

Arizona cleared her throat, "I hate to ruin the moment. But we're not doing anything just yet. I have to talk to Meredith and shift somethings around to find an open OR. Hopefully you'll be a family of three before the end of the night."

She smiled at them and headed out into the hospital to find Meredith.

Alex, still in bloodstained scrubs, sunk down to sit in the chair next to Jo's bed.

"So, how'd your surgeries go?" Jo asked, nonchalantly.

Alex looked up, "Are you kidding me? You're having an emergency C-section and you're asking about my surgeries? What's wrong with you, Wilson?"

"Two things," Jo lifted her fingers in an imitation of the move Alex had done earlier, "One, it's not an emergency. It's pre-emptive. And two, don't be mean to the pregnant lady. It's beneath you."

Alex snorted a laugh, "I'm gonna go change out of these. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mmhm," Jo hummed, "I'll be right here."

* * *

"What happened?" Alex shouted, running back into Jo's room, brandishing his pager, still going off from Arizona's 9-1-1 calls.

He wasn't sure where to look first, Jo or Arizona.

"My water broke," Jo supplied, wincing as a contraction hit.

"What? I've only been gone ten minutes!" Alex said, eyebrows shooting up. He looked at Arizona, "Her water broke?"

The blonde doctor nodded, "Yep. Baby Karev is coming naturally it looks like."

"Is that safe?" Alex asked, clipping his pager back onto the waistband of his jeans, "I mean, will the placenta detach more?"

"For now, everything is looking good," Arizona smiled reassuringly. "Jo, do you want to do this naturally? I can still get Meredith to open up an OR."

Jo shook her head, "As long as the baby and I aren't in danger, I'd rather do this naturally."

Alex was still standing by the door, shell shocked by the turn of events. He was going to be a dad. And soon.

"Okay," Arizona nodded briskly, "Then good luck. You aren't very dilated, so I'm going to do my rounds and I'll check in on you soon."

She squeezed Jo's hand as she left.

"Alex," she paused next to her friend and co-worker, "Page me if anything changes, okay?"

He nodded stiffly and Arizona touched his arm in support before she headed out into the hospital.

"You gonna stand there all day like a moron or are you gonna come tell me to breathe?" Jo laughed.

"Oh yeah," Alex shook his head and moved to sit on the edge of Jo's bed. His forehead was creased in thought.

Jo noticed.

"Stop thinking so hard. Your brain's not used to it, you might hurt something," she teased, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Ha ha," Alex drawled, but the crease stayed between his eyebrows.

Suddenly he shouted, "Your back pain! How long has that been happening?"

"Since last night, I guess?" Jo shrugged, "Not - aaaah!"

She broke off as a contraction hit. Alex pushed her hair off of her forehead and said, "Breathe, Jo."

She panted a little as the contraction ended, "Clichéd, Karev."

"Jo, why didn't you saw you've been in labor since last night?" Alex frowned, adjusting the pillows behind Jo's back.

"Uh, 'cause I wasn't entirely sure," she pursed her lips.

Alex threw his hands in the air in frustration, "Jo! This is my area of expertise. You're supposed to tell me about everything."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, shifting in the bed, "This is my first time with all of this. I thought it was just regular back pain."

"Jo," Alex grunted, "back pain is a symptom of placental abruption. This could've gone real bad."

Jo swiped furiously at the hormonal tears that sprung to her eyes, "I'm sorry, Alex! I didn't...I don't... I'm so scared!"

"Hey, hey," Alex cupped her face in his hands, "It's okay. You're gonna be great. You understand?"

Jo nodded tearfully, "I'm okay."

Before Alex could respond, she groaned, "Ow ow ow."

Alex rubbed at her back, bracing Jo as she cried out in pain.

Jo slumped back against the pillows and Alex had the bad feeling that this could be a long night.

* * *

"Can't you just give her an epidural?" Alex snapped at Arizona seven hours later.

Arizona scrubbed at her face as she shook her head, "You know I can't, Alex. If anything happens, the epidural won't let Jo feel it and we could lose her and the baby."

Alex slammed his fist into the wall, "Dammit, she's exhausted. How much longer is this going to go on?"

"Alex, I offered her the C-section. As long as she and the baby are healthy and stable, I have no reason to stop the natural birth," Arizona spoke calmly, but her face was pinched with nerves.

"I know," Alex let out a harsh breath, "I hate seeing her like this."

Arizona squeezed his forearm, "I know. But she's almost 6 centimeters, it won't be too much longer."

A shout of pain came from Jo's room and Alex darted past Arizona to be by Jo's side.

"Hold my hand," he said, watching as she white-knuckled the bed rail.

"No!" Jo wailed, breathing hard through a contraction, "I'm the Hulk. I'll break your hand and then you won't be able to do surgeries."

"That's why I'm giving you my left hand, idiot," Alex said, holding out his hand again but the contraction passed before Jo could grab it.

He shoulders sagged with the relief that came from the end of the contraction.

"Moron," she shook her head affectionately, "I'm not breaking your fingers. You'll go crazy if you're out for 6 to 8 weeks."

Alex didn't like the pallor that Jo's skin had taken on, so he didn't argue with her.

"Do you want anything?" He asked instead. "Ice chips or something?"

Jo shook her head, "No, no I think I'm just gonna rest for a minute."

Her hand dropped to rest on her stomach and Alex nervously paced the room.

Jo watched him; "Arizona didn't say anything bad, right?"

"Nah," Alex said, trying for a reassuring tone, "I wanted to see if they'd give you an epidural. But 'cause of the placental abruption, they can't."

"Oh," Jo said, "Well, I guess this one's my fault since I didn't take the C-section when I had the chance."

"Hey!" Amelia stuck her head into the room suddenly, effectively cutting off any response Alex would have made, "How're you doing?"

Jo smiled at the sight of her boss and friend, "Exhausted! But the change of scenery is nice."

Amelia grinned and hugged Jo quickly, "I can't stay too long, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Alex leaned against the wall as Jo and Amelia spoke for a minute.

"Ah, oh, ow!" Jo grunted, gripping at Amelia's wrist as a contraction hit. Alex was by her side in a second, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'll leave you to it," Amelia said when Jo let go of her wrist a few seconds later, "I'll be in and out, okay?"

Jo nodded, breathing hard and sweat dripping down her cheeks, she didn't feel much like talking.

"Have some ice," Alex said, holding out the cup, "It'll cool you down."

"Ugh," Jo wrinkled her nose, but accepted a few chips on her tongue.

Swallowing, she said, "You know, we never agreed on a name."

Alex laughed, "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"But we still need a name," Jo argued, "I still like Dylan."

Alex crossed his arms, "For a girl or a boy?"

"Either one. Someone I know once said girls with guy names are hot," Jo said, gritting her teeth against a contraction.

"They're getting closer," Alex said, looking at the monitor of the machine Jo was hooked up to, "I'm gonna page Robbins."

* * *

"Okay, let's see where we are," Arizona said brightly, even though she had been at the hospital for over 20 hours already.

Jo held onto Alex's hand as Arizona examined her. She let her head tilt and rest against Alex's upper arm, his thumb brushing against her knuckles.

"You're moving along really quickly, Jo. 8 centimeters and everything is looking perfect," Arizona snapped off her rubber gloves and tossed them in the trash, "If you keep going like this, we could see a baby in the next two hours."

"Really?" Jo and Alex said together, both wearing matching expressions of fear and anticipation.

"Really," she laughed, "I hope you have that car seat buckled in right."

Alex's eyes went wide, "I don't! The car seat's not even out of the box."

"I was kidding, Karev," Arizona said, "You have time. I'll be right back, but just keep doing what you're doing, Jo."

She squeezed Jo's shoulder and headed out to check on her other patients.

"Two hours, Alex," Jo whispered, looking up at her husband with wide eyes. "We'll be parents in two hours."

"Yeah," he agreed absently, "it's gonna be great. You're gonna be a great mom."

* * *

Jo's labor stalled at 8 centimeters.

"I thought you said it would be fast?" Alex cornered Arizona in the hallway. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Jo's room, "She's been suffering through contractions for the last 6 hours at 8 centimeters."

Arizona bit back a yawn and a nasty comment. She was tired, Alex was tired. Jo was beyond exhausted. Now was not to time to fight.

"She stalled. First time labor isn't easy, Alex. But there's no reason to worry. Jo is strong; the baby's heartbeat is strong. Everything is just going to take some time."

He scowled and jabbed his finger in the direction of Jo's room, "How the hell am I supposed to tell her that? She's past the breaking point. Started sobbing an hour ago and only stopped when Mer showed up with pictures and video of the kids. She's exhausted, Arizona."

"You're only this worked up because it's Jo. If this had been any other patient you'd be saying the same thing I am," Arizona snapped, poking Alex in the chest, "Cool off, Karev. Take a lap. Mer and I will keep an eye on Jo."

"I'm not leaving her, are you crazy?" Alex shook his head in disbelief, "She'll never forgive me if I walk away now. Hell, I'll never forgive myself."

"Okay," Arizona nodded, "But you have to stop biting my head off every time something happens."

"Just make sure they're both okay?" Alex tipped his chin at Arizona and she knew that was the closest thing to an apology that she would get from Alex.

Arizona stood outside of Jo's room for a while, listening as Alex soothed Jo and Meredith told stories about the silly things the kids had done recently.

"Okay, Jo. Come on and push," Arizona said firmly, sitting at the foot of Jo's bed.

Jo screamed and strained, one hand gripping Alex's forearm.

"I can't...I can't..." she panted, flopping bonelessly against the pillows.

Alex wiped at her forehead, "You're doing great, Jo."

But he shot a nervous look at Arizona. The Head of Peds didn't look at him; instead her forehead was creased in worry.

"I can't do it, Alex," Jo cried, drawing his attention.

He bent so he was closer to her face, "Yes you can, Jo. You've been amazing. Just a few more pushes."

Jo shook her head frantically, "I can't. I'm too tired, Alex."

It had been a full 18 hours since her water had broken and she had already been pushing for two of them.

Alex's heart broke at the look of sheer exhaustion and pain on Jo's face.

Arizona piped up, "You're going to have to push again, Jo. I'm going to count you out."

Jo barely moved as Arizona counted.

Arizona frowned, "Alex, climb up behind her and prop her up. She needs to push."

Alex nodded and shifted Jo so she was sitting forward. He swung his leg over the bed and sat behind her, giving Jo better leverage.

"Okay, push on my count Jo," Arizona said.

Jo gripped Alex's hands and he leaned forward to help her push. Her screams tore at his heart.

Suddenly the machines that Jo was attached to started to beep like crazy.

"What's happening?" Jo asked wearily, her eyelids drooping.

"Robbins!" Alex snapped, his voice breaking with fear.

"The head is stuck in her pelvis. On the next push I'm going to have to move it," Arizona said calmly. "Hold her up, Alex."

When Alex shifted, Jo's breathing hitched and became shallower.

"Dammit," Alex shouted, trying to scramble off the bed without hurting Jo, "Respiratory distress."

Jo's breathing was erratic and her eyes were wide with panic. Arizona stayed at the foot of the bed, but Alex yanked the oxygen mask off of the wall and held it to Jo's face.

"Breathe deep and slow," he said, trying to be calm for Jo's sake. Her eyes darted around in panic and her hands were scrabbling at Alex's, trying to hold the mask to her face.

A new beeping noise joined the already hectic cacophony of noise in the room.

"Baby's heart rate is dropping," Arizona said, "I'm going to have to take her for a C-section. Otherwise, I'll lose it."

"Go, take her," Alex said, his panic rising as the machines continued to beep. Jo's breathing has deepened, but it was still erratic.

Arizona shouted for a few interns to help her wheel Jo's bed into the OR.

Alex was left in the dust as Jo was rushed from the room.

He stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the room with the oxygen mask still in his hand.

"Dammit," he cursed, picking up Jo's discarded ice cup and throwing it into the wall.

He dropped the oxygen mask to the floor and bolted after Arizona and Jo.

* * *

"Keep her distracted, Alex," Arizona muttered to him, "And don't even think about looking on this side of the curtain."

Alex didn't really need Arizona's warning. He was already standing right next to Jo's head, brushing the hair away from her forehead and instructing her to keep her breathing even.

"You're doing great, princess," he muttered.

Jo smiled weakly, "Asshole."

"Just keep breathing," Alex smirked, shooting Jo a wink.

She closed her eyes, "I think I'm gonna sleep for a year after this."

"Yeah right," Alex laughed. "We're gonna have a baby. No sleep for us anymore."

"Mmm," Jo hummed, her breath catching a little, "I miss it already."

Alex looked over the curtain at Arizona. She caught his eye and nodded.

A sigh of relief escaped Alex's lips; he needed everything to be okay. He held onto one of Jo's hands and used the other to rub her shoulder.

"Almost there," Arizona said. She made a final incision and pulled the baby out.

"Oh!" She grinned, "It's a beautiful baby girl."

Jo started to cry when Arizona held the baby up for them to see her.

"She's beautiful, Alex," Jo cried. Alex grinned tearily and kissed Jo's forehead.

"Yeah, she is."

"Dad, want to come cut the cord?" Arizona smiled.

Jo's eyes sparkled with tears. She squeezed Alex's hand as he let go and accepted the surgical scissors from an intern.

He snipped the cord and Arizona passed the baby off to a nurse to get cleaned up.

"I'm just going to stitch you up, Jo, and then we can move you back to recovery," Arizona said, already pulling the C-section incision closed.

Alex wasn't sure what to do first; take care of Jo or follow the nurse that was taking care of his daughter.

His daughter!

"Holy shit," Alex mumbled, "I have a daughter."

Jo's hand weakly found his, "We have a daughter, Daddy."

Alex beamed down at Jo and kissed her firmly on the lips, "We have a daughter!"

* * *

Jo and Alex were able to catch a few hours of shut-eye before their room was full of their friends demanding information about the baby.

"We come bearing food!" Callie called out at noon the next day, brandishing an over large brown paper bag.

"Chicken parm, pasta, soup, and salad from Gambino's," Jackson clarified.

"Bless you," Alex grinned, snatching the bag from Callie and digging in.

"Share, you animal," Jo grumbled from the bed, "I'm starving."

As Alex passed her a cup of soup, April piped up, "Well? Are you going to leave us hanging? Arizona wouldn't say anything other than that the baby is healthy."

Jo and Alex shared a look, communicating silently.

"Hang here and I'll bring the baby over," Alex grinned. He worked his way out of the room as Meredith, Amelia, Maggie, Stephanie, Owen, Webber, and Bailey all packed into the room.

Arizona was in the nursery, doing her rounds when Alex walked in.

"Hey! Coming for the baby?" She asked, a bright smile on her face despite the fact that she'd been working for 2 days straight.

"Yeah," Alex beelined for their baby's plastic crib, "Everyone's in Jo's room. Come on down. We'll tell you her name."

"I thought you hadn't agreed on one?" Arizona asked, following Alex down the hallway.

Alex smiled, a little mischievously, "Well, we picked one this morning."

"Here she is," Alex announced as he entered Jo's room.

It took a minute for his words to sink in. But when they did...

"She?"

"A little girl?"

"Oh let us see her!"

"Damn, Karev, you're in trouble."

"Ha ha," Alex rolled his eyes, "Just for that, you get to hold her last, Avery."

"Let them hold her," Jo said, pausing in the middle of telling Maggie and Stephanie about the birth.

"I don't need to remind you all that I know where you live and work if anything happens to my baby," Alex warned as he handed the baby over to Callie.

"Oh god, she's adorable," Callie said, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, "I could squish her and eat her right up."

"What?" She asked at the sight of a dozen raised eyebrows, "That's a thing people say."

"Well, don't keep us waiting, Karev," Bailey snapped, "What's her name?"

Alex and Jo shared a grin.

"Well," Jo smiled, "we had a difficult time picking a name and you're probably aware that labor was not easy. So..."

"We decided to name her Robin," Ale grinned, "after the doctor that brought her into the world."

"Awww," Arizona gushed, "Alex, Jo! I'm so honored."

Alex cut her off, "Or that's what we would do if we were Meredith Grey."

Meredith looked up from the baby, "Oh, ha ha, Alex. Very funny."

The rest of the doctors laughed, even Bailey.

Jo and Alex high fived, proud of themselves.

"But really, her name is Natalie," Jo said, and with a tilt of her head towards Arizona she grinned, "sorry about that."

Arizona was looking at the baby over Meredith's shoulder, "How could I be mad when she has a face like that?"

"Thank god she looks like Jo," Amelia teased, winking at Alex.

Alex took his baby back, "Alright, alright, if you're gonna be mean about it, just leave."

"Aw come on, Karev," Hunt laughed, "You've come up with worse."

Callie was stroking at baby Natalie's fingers, "Oh man, Sofia's going to have a blast bossing her around too."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Bullies, all of you."

Little Natalie let out a little wail, her arms flailing and hitting Alex on the chest.

"Feeding time," Stephanie said.

Jo held out her hands and wiggled her fingers, "Hand her over."

"Alright, Pip," Alex kissed the top of Natalie's head, "Off to mom."

"Pip?" Richard asked.

Alex shrugged sheepishly, "Short for pipsqueak. She's underweight."

"Damn Karev," Amelia grinned, "That's adorable."

"Shut up," Alex said, "and get out. We want some time alone."

Their friends left the room one by one, making promises to stop by later.

* * *

Finally, Jo and Alex were left alone with their daughter.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and watched Jo breastfeed.

Jo's fingers stroked the baby's soft skin, "She's amazing."

Alex felt choked up, so he could only nod. This is what he had wanted for a long time.

"Hey," Jo nudged Alex's knee with her own, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Alex shrugged, his hand coming up to rest on Natalie's head, "I'm just happy."

Jo beamed, "Me too. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I'd ever get this. The whole husband, kid, job thing."

"Me either," Alex admitted, "but I'm glad I have it."

Jo tilted her face up so Alex could kiss her. He complied, cupping a hand around her cheek.

"So when can I start asking about a second baby?" Alex smirked, eyes twinkling joyfully.

Jo groaned, "Let my C-section scar heal first, you animal."

Natalie let go of Jo's breast with a small pop and Alex deftly swooped in and held the infant to his shoulder to be burped.

"I'm just saying," Alex laughed, holding the tiny baby close.

"You're insane," Jo smiled.

Alex shrugged, not denying it. Natalie burped against his shoulder and Jo grinned as a dribble of spit up made its way down his back.

"And so it begins," she said, taking the baby back so Alex could wipe the mess off.

"So it begins," Alex repeated, watching as Jo cuddled Natalie close. He'd never been so happy in his entire life.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is my first ever Grey's fanfic. My sister decided to start watching it and I reluctantly joined in. We watched 11 seasons in like 2 months. It was crazy. Anyway, I'm in love with Karev and Jolex is basically the only reason I'm still watching.**

 **Also, I know nothing about medical procedures, so if you find mistakes (which i'm sure you will lol) feel free to correct me!**

 **Drop me a review, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are prompts. Feel free to find me on Tumblr (thewintersoldierdisaster) and we can chat all things jolex! :)**


End file.
